User blog:The mega lettuce/Website Development Hopefully Useful Document
Okai dokie. Here is the document that I (hoped XD) would come in handy. Note: when I say "build" I really mean Program I just kinda view programming a website as building a website. But that's just my personal view. Although it kinda is.. XD. HOME PAGE DEVELOPMENT 1. Design The Home Page 2. Make Plan To Build Home Page 3. Build Home Page Okai. We have pretty much DESIGNED the home page already. I have tried to explain it best as I can but I still feel like there is a chance I may be missing something.. If you have any questions left Tommy then do not hesitate to ask me ^^. As for making the Plan to build. I just wanna make sure all the developers working on the site (Just you and me XD) are completely certain about the design and fully know what it is. UPDATES DEVELOPMENT 1. Design The Updates Page 2. Make Plan To Build Updates Page 3. Build Updates page Okai. I have designed an Updates Page which I believe to the best vision for what it could be.. And I think I showed you sometime. If you have any more questions regarding the design then you can ask me whenever :D. And as for the plan to build/program I think me and you are currently working on that now with the Evernote and stuff. So.. I guess what we do now is create the plan and then put the plan into action aka Programming(step 3). TEAM PAGE DEVELOPMENT 1. Design The Team Page 2. Make Plan To Build Team Page 3. Build Team Page Okai.. I am almost entirely sure we both know of the design for this page as we both agreed on the screenshot. And yeah so if either of us ever needs reminding we can simply take a look at that image and remember that it is the design. Then the plan to build I guess we basically know.. and in any situation if we don't the screenshot will help us a lot to create one soo ya. Then you have the building and programming .. which are the same thing XD. As for the building and programming the way I view it (even though I am an unexperienced and professional programmer XD) is just putting the plan into action. Although as my brackets said I am an unexperienced/professional programmer so there is a good chance that I am wrong. Videos, Gallery And Project are all at the same progress. We need to design, create plan, and build/program them. So we just start from the first step and then complete and accomplish all three steps basically. ABOUT PAGE DEVELOPMENT Ok.. we have basically designed this. Its just a description to summarize the Project so viewers of the site can know who we are and what the Project is. CONTACT PAGE DEVELOPMENT I think we have pretty much designed this.. although I feel you may have one or two left over questions. If so as I said please do not hesitate to ask me ^^. As for a plan to build I guess we will work on that together when the time comes.. which may be now.. who knows? Then the build/program as I said in my view is putting the plan into action. Although I may be wrong as I am very unexperienced at programming. So I would probably need help defining what that means. Anyways So. As said in the title I hope this page comes out helpful and will be useful to the developers (me and you XD). Anyways until next time peace the mega lettuce Category:Blog posts